Chance meeting and Puppy tales
by punchbag-mcshizzle
Summary: Will just wanted to save the small puppy he saw soaking wet from the rain, meeting someone wasn't actually part of it. Not that he's actually complaining because Nico di Angelo is one fine piece of art he wouldn't mind getting acquainted with. Solangelo. Mortals AU.


**Will is a precious dork haha**

* * *

Usually, Will isn't the type of person who would bravely walked down the streets whenever it's heavily pouring down. Most often, he would wait until the rain stops or if he's in a real hurry, strategically duck and run from building to building to avoid getting too wet cause a small umbrella can only shield as much.

But he wasn't a heartless individual either and far too many times, the overflowing compassion in his system far overrides his own safety.

So there he was, on a stormy night with his umbrella looking like it was about to give up due to the strong winds and him already soaking wet, his messenger bag on his shoulder weighing more than usual,

And a small, whimpering puppy being clutched protectively with his free hand.

He inwardly cursed, sure it was really late and the off chance that a clinic would still be opened is a close negative but the odds in life often happen in random times right?

He needed to have fate with the odds.

He kept running, avoiding the ocassional puddles on the way and trying search for a particular sign, a name or any other indication that it was the place he was looking for.

And just when he was about to give up, that's when he saw,

A boy with features so fine all he was missing was a pair of white wings and a halo on top of his head. Ah, what a handsome creature. Will felt like doing a little poetry of praises for having seen such beauty.

Then the puppy whimpered bringing him back to his more rational thoughts.

Okay, Will back at the matter at hand.

That's when he saw the familiar sign of an open veterinary clinic. Oh wait. He already saw it, he just got a bit distracted.

* * *

When Nico agreed to helping Hazel and Frank to wait for a delivery that is bound to come around midnight, the delivery was the only thing he ghought would be coming.

He didn't expect that someone else would be knocking really late

Nico really wanted to be mad, angry, furious and whatever synonymous adjectives people invented that can be associated with those words.

But his supposed reaction all went down the gutter.

Oh man. This guy is hot. Also soaking wet. And with the bluest eyes ever. And hot. Yes hot.

Nico would totally dig and kiss and do rated pg stuff not meant for kids.

Ahem.

"You're a vet, right?"

"Ah, what?"

"A veterinarian? A animal doctor? Aren't you one?" The boy's eyes shifted confusedly before widening his eyes "If you're not one then what are you doing here? Oh my god! are you a thief!?"

"What? No! I'm waiting for a package delivery as a favor for the owner"

"Good cause it would be a shame if a cute guy like you is doing some illegal deeds" The boy winked at Nico flirtatiously

"Uhm, the puppy" Nico reminded as he did his best to hide the blush from creeping on his face.

"Oh, right! Sorry little one" The boy placed the puppy on the counter "If you're not a vet then what are we going to do now? This little poor guy here needs help"

"I can ring my brother in law, he's the one who owns this place. I'm sure we can follow his instructions and work things out"

"That would be nice" The boy smiled brightly and Nico simply can't stop his heart from fluttering. He shook his head soon after and started scrolling down his contacts until Frank's name showed up.

"Aachhoo!"

Nico blinked and look at the blond only somehow remembering now that he was soaking wet too. And also being reminded of what a total hunk the other is "Stay put"

"Okay?"

Nico was back soon enough with a clean set of clothes "Ugh. These are my brother in law's, sorry it's the only one available I can lend you" Nico was thankful enough Frank had some spare set of clothes in his office.

"…But that would be too much"

"Nonsense" Nico handed him the clothes "There's a bathroom behind that door"

* * *

With Frank's help, they've managed to take care of the puppy. Thankfully, aside from being soaked too much under the rain the small dog doesn't have any injuries. Frank suggested more observations though, in case the puppy ended up getting ill.

And that's when the problem occurred.

"Ugh. This is bad.." The boy spoke worriedly as a visible pout had spread on his face.

"Hm?" Nico had to look at the ground if only to stop himself from wiping the pout away with his own hands.

"I got into too much adrenaline with the situation that I forgot a big detail"

"..And that would be?"

"My apartment doesn't allow pets inside and even if I manage to sneak the little one out, it won't take long before they find out."

Nico looked at the puppy then back at the tall, ruggedly handsome boy who found him.

Nico felt like he'll somewhat regret this in the future.

"I can take him. My apartment allows pets inside, anyway"

The immediate smile that spread on the blond's face told Nico it might just be worth the risk.

"Can I take your number?" The blond asked not too soon after.

"My number?"

"Yes, I really want to get updates on him" The blond flustered and fidgeted with his fingers "Also, I really want to take you out sometime. If no ones gonna get mad that is?"

"Hand me your phone" Nico held his hand out. The boy rummaged inside his bag, thankful that inside was waterproofed. He handed his phone at Nico.

"I'm mostly free during Fridays and the weekends" Nico teased as he handed the phone back. Will beamed before pressing the call button.

Nico raised a brow as he heard the familiar tune coming from his phone.

"So you'll have mine too" The blond stated a little timidly as he proceeded to save the contact. "Sorry, this is really awkward and stuff but I didn't actually get your name"

Nico didn't bother to hide the amused smile on his face "Nico"

"Nice to meet you, Nico. I'm Will"

* * *

 ** _Eight months later…_**

"Will, I'm home!"

"Welcome back, I'm in the kitchen!"

"How was your da- William Solace what are you doing with a turtle?"

Will smiled sheepishly "Haha. Funny story actually, so remember my friend Jake? Well there's a lake nearby where he lives in the province and he saw this poor guy alone with no signs of his parents or sibling, maybe they've accidentally left him behind and he doesn't have the heart to live him alone but he can't take care of him either and so he called me and I swear, I tried saying no but then he sent me a photo and I just can't turn the poor turtle down and I, uhm.. picked him out after you left. Sorry"

Nico sighed exasperatedly.

"This can't continue on forever, Will. It needs to stop"

"Are you breaking up with me?" Will widened his eyes with worry

"What? No!' Nico sounded a little offended. Sure, Will's tendency to rescue every stray animal he can is getting out of hand but that's a silly way to break up with him.

"Oh cool cause I got a little worried there" Will sighed with relief

"You need to control yourself, is all I wanted to say" Nico explained honestly "I know you're only trying to do good but we can't keep on taking in strays"

"But look at them. They're so vulnerable. How can people just pass by them and not help?"

"Will, I get your point but it's getting bit bit too much" Nico wasn't even exaggerating, so far for the last couple months they've acquired 2 dogs, including the puppy Will saved that one night, three cats, an iguana, a monkey which thankfully was returned back to the owner who had been looking for it, a tank of those small fishes Nico doesn't know the name of, for some reason eight hamsters and for a stranger reason, a chicken and now a turtle.

"Fine. I'll try and control myself"

"You've said that before"

"Hey! it was just one time"

"You took a rat as a pet" Nico reminded with a sigh.

"I tried to get rid if it but then I glanced it in the eyes and it was looking at me pitifully and I just can't do it…"

"It was a house rat, Will. Those are not pets, they're pests"

"If I can't keep them here, what would happen to them then?"

Nico had let out a deep breathe "Fine, you can keep your strays here"

Will smiled at that "Here that little one? You're staying!"

"But…"

Will stopped his celebratory grin.

"We'll find them new owners, make sure they'll be taken cared for because we really can't take them all in. We can enlist Frank's help even,"

Will carefully placed the turtle back in the shoe box before quickly striding over towards Nico and kissing him fully on the lips and proceeding to give him small pecks over and over again.

"Yes, that's perfect. Thank you"

* * *

 ** _Two more weeks later…_**

"Will Solace!"'

"It's about the Phyton, right?" Will asked sheepishly.

"No, it's not about the- OF COURSE IT'S ABOUT THE PHYTON!" Nico yelled, a bit annoyed. All the other animals Will took home, he can tolerate he did give the go signal after all but taking a Phyton in is a bit too much.

Will gasped "You're hurting Salazar's feelings"

"Salazar?" Nico questioned with utter disbelief.

"Yep. I named him Salazar Slytherin, pretty cool right? He used to be named Gaston, which by the way is such an ugly name! You have to agree with me on that! That's why I re-baptized him"

Nico blinked.

"Anyway, you can't keep him here"

"But Nico!'

Thankfully, for some reason their friend Leo had taken a total liking on the snake and begged to take him home. The guy even built a miniature jungle like cage in his apartment for it.

* * *

"Hazel, are you sure your brother's boyfriend isn't trying to take my job away?" Frank asked a little worried as they took the elevator to Will and Nico's apartment "Because I'm pretty sure I saw a birdcage from their window and they don't have birds the last time"

Hazel chuckled "Don't worry about it Frank. He's not. He just can't stand abandoning animals. Maybe he'll find suitable owners like he does every time"

"I hope so. I mean, Will's a cool guy but animal care is my territory"

Hazel just laughed. It was true when Percy told her and Nico that they both fall easily after the caring but dorky ones.

~fin~

* * *

 **Bye.**


End file.
